Elf
Elves are a race of sentient bipeds native to the planet Daerraphere. By 500 AGE, Elves (alongside the other Daerrapherian races) had become an established spacefaring species, and around 2000 AGE, they had begun their Era of Paragon. Description Anatomy and Physiology Elves are tall, humanoid mammals with deep ties to the arcane world. Evolved from ancient Fey, the Elves have thin blood that is imbued with magical energy, making it a popular illegal substance among most of the galaxy. Their narrow eyes have a special layer of transparent tissue over them that makes them more sensitive to dim light, allowing the Elves to see up to 30 feet in the dark. The Elven metabolism is so efficient that the only rest they need per day is about 4 hours in a deep meditative state, in which they are semi-conscious in. Currently, the average Elven lifespan is around 1000 years. Population Elves, while not endangered or rare, tend to have a very controlled population, as their primal focus as an adult is not to breed, like the case of humans. Intelligence An Elf's mind is extremely keen, and is more fine-tuned than most other species. This trait from their Fey past grants them a better understanding of complex subjects, such as magic. Subraces There are six subspecies '''of Elf; High Elves, Wood Elves, Dark Elves (otherwise known as "Drow"), Snow Elves, Sun Elves, and Crater Elves. * '''High Elves are the tallest and magically-adept Elves, and are often taught their first spells from an extremely young age. They make up roughly 28% of the Elven population. * Wood Elves are slim, fast, and naturally attuned to life in the woods. They make up around 26% of the Elven population. * Dark Elves, otherwise known as "Drow" are the ashen-skinned villains of the Elven people. While not all Drow are evil, their culture certainly supports it, as Drow often worship the spider queen, Lolth. They make up around 18% of the Elven population. * Snow Elves are technically a cross between the Wood and High Elves, who evolved to live in fiercely cold climates. They are naturally resistant to icy temperatures and often have pale skin and light hair. They make up around 15% of the Elven population. * Sun Elves are a dying breed of Elf, with copper skin and golden hair, they lead very monastic and religious lives in beautiful lands that are said to sustain them. They make up 7% of the Elven population. * Crater Elves are a new subrace of Elf, created when Elven explorers began using magic to sustain themselves in the vacuum of space. Now, they can survive in space (without oxygen) for up to 10 minutes. They make up 6% of the Elven population. Trivia * A common stereotype of Elves is arrogance. While there certainly are a large number of racially-proud Elves, many stand out. * The Drow are often shunned by society, and the other Elves most of all. In some places, Drow aren't even allowed in public buildings out of fear. Category:Intelligent Species Category:Daerraphere Races Category:Intelligent Species: Daerraphere System Category:Species: Daerraphere System Category:Humanoid Species